It Started With A Crash!
by watching-over-you
Summary: Mikan Sakura a normal girl living her life, that is until due to a bike crash her life changed including a raven haired guy and his friend Chapter 8 is out, I've put a hint of romance leading to more drama enjoy and please read and review! xXx
1. her life before he came into the story

It Started with a Crash! 

AN: Hey this is my first fanfiction so please tell if it is good or not J And please R&R Thank you!

I do not own Gakuen Alice! Lol enjoy the story!

Summary: Mikan is just an ordinary girl living on her own doing whatever she wants that is until a certain raven haired boy along with his friends turned her life upside down.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 1 - Her life before he came into the story

Mikan Sakura was a normal girl living in Tokyo, her grand father died when she was 12 years old. Since then Hotaru's family would always support Mikan whenever she needed help.

Two years after that she grew up to be responsible and hard working person despite that, she was clumsy and very childish especially around her best friend Hotaru Imai.

She attended Alice High School and was in class 3b, after school she rushes off to work at Rose Cafe.

So lets start this story.

It was the first day of summer vacation Mikan Sakura had just woken up from her sleep and started to get ready for work at the cafe.

She combed her hair into two pig tails and wore her uniform on, she put on her trainers, ran out of the house shutting the door, jumping on her orange bike then speeding down the road.

At the cafe which was down the road, there was Hotaru Imai holding her bag was waiting for Mikan to come, she looked up the road to see a pig tailed girl in the distance rushing towards her direction.

'Crap she brought the bike, heh I'm gonna watch her tumble again this never gets old does it.' She smiled and moved out of the way.

While with Mikan she was nearly at her destination and she started to press on her brakes. But it wasn't working because it was the 100th time that she had forgotten to fix it.

'No!!!! not again!' she sped past the cafe where Hotaru was waving at her, and headed straight towards the trash cans.

'Arrrrrrrrrgggghh!' She put her arms in front of her face and braced herself.

BAM!

Mikan flew off her bike which dented the trash can and then was flung on top of it in a sitting position.

'Heh, Mikan you always make me laugh, baka'.

Mikan starting whining as she was once again stuck in a uncomfortable position, because its not nice to sit in a metal trash can.

'Hotaruuuu!!! Help please! Don't leave me again like you did yesterday'.

'Wow Mikan, you really did it this time, the force of your bike colliding into the trash can has made a dent, a **massive dent**!'. Instead of helping her best friend get out of the trash can, Hotaru Imai was circling her instead.

'Stop circling me! What were you a vulture in your past life or what? Now get me out of this thing pleaseeeee!' Mikan tried to make puppy dog eyes at Hotaru but failed due to the pain in her waist and thigh made by the trash can.

'Mikan Sakura! What are you doing in that trash can again!!!' It was Mr. Narumi a teacher in the Alice High school and also the owner of the cafe.

Mr. Narumi ran towards Mikan and yanked her out of her metal seat.

'Thank You Sir!.' Mikan saluted to Narumi

'No worries! Now off to your duties!, eh but before that clean yourself up Mikan you have a banana skin stuck in your pocket hehe'

'Yes Sir!!!!!' Mikan yelled rushing off to the toilet cleaning herself up.

'Oh and you work too Hotaru Chaaan we have lots of costumers today' Narumi winked at Hotaru and skipped into the cafe with a huge grin across his face.

Hotaru just stood there in disbelief saying to her herself

'Oh My God. I did not just see that.'

In the afternoon, Hotaru and Mikan had just finished their shift at work, they received their pay walked towards Mikan's house Mikan couldn't ride the bike since Hotaru had said she was to walk up the hill with it and finally fix her brakes, of course the brunette didn't hear the last part of the sentence.

As they reached the door Mikan put her bike in the shed and gave Hotaru the key to open the door.

'Ne Hotaru since your staying over today I'll make ramen and you get dressed OK?.' Mikan walked off into the kitchen, as Hotaru just walked up the stairs and went inside the bathroom.

Hotaru walked down the stairs to see Mikan sitting in front of the telly with two bowls of ramen behind her on the coffee table.

'Idiot sit back on the sofa or you'll damage your eyes, not that they aren't damaged enough already'. Hotaru grabbed Mikan and pulled her onto the couch.

'Aww you really do care for me!, I so happy!!!' Mikan jumped up and down on the sofa showing her happiness but Hotaru simply replied

'No, I only said that because your blocking the screen and I can't see through your fat head'

'Hey, thats not nice!'

So Hotaru starting eating her ramen and so did Mikan afterwards the two best friends finished eating ramen they washed up, and walked up stairs there was 2 bed rooms and one bathroom. One room was for Mikan, her pasted away Grandfather but she turned it into a guest room.

The two girls went into Mikan's room not been bothered to turn on the lights, they climbed into the bed, and went under the covers, they lay side by side, and before Mikan went to sleep she murmured

'Night Hotaru, Sweet Dreams' and then she dozed off

'Night Baka, Sweet Dreams to you too.'

The next Day the sun shone in to the sleeping brunettes eyes waking her up. She sat up in bed, but Hotaru was still asleep so she crept off the bed, went to brush her teeth and went down stairs to prepare breakfast. Forty minutes later Mikan had prepared toast, bacon , eggs and beans.

The Phone rang so Mikan went to pick it up,

'Hello?' She said on the phone it was Mr. Narumi he was phoning her to say that there wasn't work today because he is going on the trip with the love of his life for a week, he said as he screamed down then phone.

'Riiiiight you do that sir thanks for phoning me say that, ok bye!'

Mikan put the phone down and saw Hotaru come down the stairs all dressed up.

'Ah Hotaru! Mr. Narumi phoned to say we've off work for a whole week yeah!!'

'Good then we can go out today right?' Hotaru walked towards the table and started munching on the toast.

'Yeah sure!, Can we go town today then?, Pleaeeeee!!! I wanna get more garments like the fruit patterns that they do now!' Mikan said with her mouth full of fried eggs.

'PPPPTTTFFF!!!!'

Hotaru had spat out the beans she had put in her mouth and it had sprayed all over Mikan.

'AARRGGGHH, What was that for?!!!' Mikan stood up out her seat and started to wipe chewed up beans from her face.

'Uh! Uh! Uh!!!' Mikan moaned, but was answered with giggles from her 'best' friend

'Mikan, your fourteen please act your age I mean fruit pattern garments?! You've already got a draw full of fruity ahem stuff' Hotaru finished off her food and walked past Mikan who as still trying to wipe the gunk off the face.

'But! Hotaru their soooo cute! Especially the strawberry ones!' Mikan said with a grin on her face.

'Mikan, you know what I don't care what you buy, but we'll meet up later, I've got to go home and get some money off my stupid brother, so I'll see you at three pm ok?.' Hotaru grabbed her bag and walked towards the door.

'Kay, I'll see you at the park, see you then Hotaruuuu!!!' See you inabit! Mikan ran up towards Hotaru and tried to hug, of course Hotaru moved away.

'Get away from me bean face girl' Hotaru said with no expression at all as she moved away from her position making Mikan crash into the wall.

'Hey! You're the one that spat at me!' Mikan backed away from the wall and started to clean up the food remaining on the table.

'Also I'll invite Anna and the girls, I'll see you later Mikan Bye'

'Bye!!!' Mikan had forgotten all about the plates she was holding and started to wave in a crazy manner in other words like a mad woman, so the plates ended up smashing on the floor.

'Aw Crap! Hotaru Help-'

SLAM!

Hotaru had already left Mikan.

'Wah!!!! Hotaru your so mean!!!' Mikan screamed in her house which started the birds out side making them fly away from the her house.

She picked up the broken pieces of the so called plate and threw them into the bin.

'Oi! Mikan! You should be more careful, you don't want to end up hurting yourself now do you?' It was no other than Tsubasa calling through her window, he was her next door neighbour and also a senior in her high school.

'Tsubasa senpai!!!' Mikan ran out of her garden to give her beloved sempai a hug.

After the happy moment Mikan said that she had to go to meet Hotaru, she said bye and hugged the older boy really hard, then rushed inside the house as Tsubasa waved goodbye he turned round to see Misaki fuming with rage and jealousy.

Mikan was up in her room trying on her short sleeved polo neck top with a white skirt, when she heard a few whacks out side of her bedroom window and someone saying

'No Please it was just a hug, please no! NO!!!!!'

SMACK! Then there was just silence.

Mikan obviously thought it was nothing and went down stairs to wear her heels on. Not realising that all the commotion out side was her fault.

She went outside then walked towards the shed to get her bike forgetting about the brakes.

She jumped on her in a really cool 'style' and that action caused her skirt to flip up, she didn't realise until a bruised looking Tsubasa spotted her underwear and blushed, as she waved goodbye he shouted to her

'Mikan pull the skirt down now your erm.. Thingy so showing'

'Opps! Thanks Sempai! Bye Bye!!!' Mikan pulled her skirt and sped down hill, Tsubasa turned around to see Misaki once again fuming in anger.

'Why did you look at her underwear? Eh? EH? EH?!' Misaki screamed at the teenager.

'Wait don't misunderstand it was showing! I had to say something'

But Misaki didn't listen and said

'She's only fourteen, please do not get her involved with your perverted ways!'

'Wait! Please listen! No! Not AGAIN!!!'

A louder SMACK was heard in the neighbourhood with Tsubasa lying on the floor with a red faced Misaki heading up the road and a cheerful Mikan riding her bike down the road.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Soooo what do you think of my first chapter, please rate and review as well thanks!  
The next chapter should come soon enough!


	2. Right turn crash!

Chapter 2 - Right Turn Crash! 

Dear readers i've updated the story abit there was a lot of OC gomen about that hehe, hope this sounds better than the other chapter 2

As we all know so far in the story, fourteen year old Mikan Sakura is on her way to the park to meet her best friend Hotaru Imai.

Lets read on to see what happens next shall we?

oOoOoOoOoOo

Mikan looked on her watch to see that the time was presently 2:48 pm.

'Damn! If I carry on this main road, I'll be late again! And Hotaru will make me buy her another pack of crab meat.' She paused for a bit then said to herself

'I know!, I'll go through a short cut, Lucky I haven't passed it yet. Hehe I am sooo clever!' She squinted her eyes to see that her turn was going to be on her right, she grinned to herself.

But around that corner was three teenage boys surrounded by a bunch of girls squealing their names.

'Natsume!!!! Ruka!!!! Yuu!!!!' The girls were screaming.

Yes it was Natsume Hyuuga, Ruka Nogi and Yuu Tobita the hottest boys known in Tokyo and known by everyone or was they.

The girls started to get violent and started pulling on the three.

'Too bad Koko couldn't come with us today eh?' Natsume said calmly.

'Natsume! I told you that it was a bad idea to go out, Hey! Let go of my jacket!, see what I mean.' Ruka said as he pulled his jacket towards him.

Yuu was behind Ruka trying to shrug the girl hanging on to his foot.

'Ruka! Help! Uh get off please!' Yuu smiled politely to the girl on his foot but he didn't know that his smile would make the girl pull his shoe off.

'Give me that back!' soon Yuu and the crazy girl was pulling on the shoe, they both let go causing the shoe to fly in front of Natsume near the corner of the road.

Natsume smirked and said to his friends,

'Come on guys just chill'

(Back to Mikan)

'Ok, All I need to do is slow down for a bit to make this corner then the rest will be smooth sail-' She started to turn and press down her brakes.

That was then when she realised that her brakes weren't working again

'No!!!!! Not again, I control the bike!' Mikan started to let the bike steer itself out of control, like a wild animal.

'Someone help me!' She screamed with her eyes closed, as the bike turned right.

'AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGHHH!!!' as she screamed with her eyes closed, she could hear distant voices coming closer and closer to her.

Back to Natsume, Ruka and Yuu.

'Yuu! I'll get your shoe!' Natsume shouted above the crowd of screaming girls.

As he squeezed himself out of the crowd he went towards the shoe, but stopped in his tracks as he saw a brunette rushing towards him on the bike.

'Push your brakes! Stupid Girl'

'AAAAARRRGGGGHH!!!' was the reply.

Mikan's bike was rushing towards Natsume, but because the shoe was in the way the bike, the bike suddenly halted and flipped Mikan off her bike.  
As Mikan was flipped off her bike she thought to herself 'Wait why am I flying? Hehe this is fun!'

'AAAARRRGGGHH!!!' went Natsume.

'WEEEE!!!' went Mikan still with her eyes closed not knowing that she who collide into the person in front of her, who was 'the' Natsume Hyuuga.

'Natsume!' shouted Ruka and Yuu.

'Natsume san!!!' screamed the fan girls.

'AAAAARRGGHH' went Natsume again but even louder.

'WEEEE-OMFF!' yep Mikan Sakura who was to busy 'flying' had smacked herself into Natsume Hyuuga. The crowd suddenly surrounded the two lying on the floor and gasped.

Mikan had head butted Natsume causing his head to swell up, and Natsume had managed to snake his arms round her waist.

'Eh? Wasn't I flying Just now?' was what Mikan said as she lifted her head to see a red bump (belonging to Natsume) near her face and she was receiving death glares from all the females in crowd around her and the unknown person she had crashed into.

'Get! Off! ME!' Shouted the voice below her.

'Eh?!' Mikan jumped up to see the guy underneath her.

'Natsume' shouted Ruka and Yuu as they pushed their way through the crowd.

'Oh My God! I'm sooo sorry!' shouted Mikan as she gave her hand to Natsume so he could pull himself up, but he smacked her hand away.

'Save it for the police, strawberry pattern' was the reply.

'Wait!, Please Lis- WAIT A MINUTE!!!! DID YOU JUST SAY-'

'Strawberry pattern? Yeah I did' said Natsume checking his bump in a mirror as Ruka helped him up.

'HOW DARE YOU!!!! YOU PREVERTED FREAK!! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! EH? EH? EH?!' screamed Mikan

Yuu stepped in front of Natsume.

'I'm sorry please don't argue Miss, I'm sure it was just an accident.' Yuu smiled, which made all the girls forget their death glares at Mikan and have hearts in their eyes.

Mikan started to blush until Natsume said

'Forget her Yuu, you don't need to speak a strawberry pattern girl'

'But-' said Yuu but then Natsume cut in saying

'Anyway I'm taking her(he grabs Mikan's hands) to the police station'

'Awww Natsume so strong and boldddd' said a fan girl dreamily.

'Now Natsume stop it, lets go' said Ruka.

'Yeah just leave, I'm sure that you don't want to be attracting attention to yourself now-' said Mikan as she tried to break free from Natsume's grip, but he tightened it.

'Shut up Ugly! Lets G-AAAAAARRGH' Mikan was at the end of her patience, so she bit Natsume on the hand.

She had already given the guy a swollen bump, and she gave him another gift bite marks and she ran off leaving her bike.

She looked on her watch to see that the time was 3:15 pm.

'Crappp!!!! I'm late' screamed Mikan as she ran.

'Hey you! Come back here!' Natsume screamed.

Mikan turned round she pulled the bottom of her eye lid down and stuck her tongue out as she turned her head round to see where she was running to.

SMACK!!!!!

Mikan had into a lamp post causing a bump on her head.

'Stupid girl' Natsume muttered as Mikan started to run towards the park.

'Natsume don't be so rude!' said Ruka.

'Come lets on Natsume, we need to check that bump' Yuu said

'Hn.. Wait! Isn't that the stupid girl's bike?' Natsume picked up the bike and read on the seat of the bike out loud

'Mikan Sakura aged 14 lives at ...(I couldn't bothered to make up an address hehe gomen gomen)

'Hmm Mikan Sakura eh? Well I'll meet you soon strawberry pattern' Natsume said as he walked away from where he was standing with the bike followed by Ruka and a Yuu stumbling behind because he was trying to walk while wearing on his shoe.

'I'm sorry we have got to go bye' Yuu said as he turned to face the fan girls and bowed then went after Natsume and Ruka.

'Awwww they soo dreamy' said the fan girls.

At the park Hotaru and the girls were waiting for Mikan.

'Too bad Nonoko isn't coming with us today' said Anna

'Mikan my dear, once again you owe me another pack of mmmmm crab meat' smiled Hotaru.

'Hootaaaruu!' Mikan screamed while huffing and puffing with her clothes all dirty.

'Mikan what happened to your head?!' Anna shouted

'HAHAHA, you look like you ran into a lamp post!.' Sumire shouted

'Sumire be nice!' scolded Anna

'I did run into a bloody lamp post thanks to that pervert who ever he was' muttered Mikan under her breath.

'Mikan where is my crab meat?' Asked Hotaru blankly.

Mikan was furious and ran straight towards Hotaru saying

'I've have just been injured and all you want from me is CRAB MEAT!'

'Yep' was the reply.

'How could yo-'

'Where have you been baka? And what happened to your head?' Hotaru asked

'Erm.. nowhere! Nothing! Anyway lets go get you your crabmeat I owe you it after all.' Mikan said because she didn't want anyone to worry about her.

'Yeah lets go everyone' Anna said and the group went into town.

Later that day when it was 6:00 pm the group said goodbye and parted ways, Sumire and Anna went home together and Mikan (who was holding all of Hotaru's shopping and her own) and Hotaru went together.

When the two best friends was walking home they stopped outside of Hotaru's house.

'Bye Hotaru!' Mikan waved goodbye.

'Bye' was by reply.

'Hotaru!!! Give me a HUG!!!' Mikan screamed running towards Hotaru.

'Oh no you don't' muttered Hotaru

SLAM!!! Hotaru had shut the door before Mikan could touch her making Mikan slam into the front door.

'WHAAAAAA Hotaru you meanie!'

'Bye Baka' smiled Hotaru behind the door

'Bye' Mikan stomped off

As the Brunette walked towards her house, she saw her bike by her door and said to herself

'Oh Yeah I forgot the bike when that pervert smacked into me'

But out side of her house they was also a black limo parked outside.

The 'people' inside had spotted her coming towards the house and opened the door to come out of the limo.

'Hmmm I wonder would that is-'she stopped in her tracks to see that the first person who came out of the limo was her new enemy.

'YOU!!' She shouted

Yes was the one and only Natsume Hyuuga and his friends.

And all Natsume did was smirk and the girl in front of him who was fuming in anger.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Well that is chapter 2 again! Hope you liked it tell what you think so please rate and review! Diem xXx


	3. What the Heck!

Chapter 3 - What the Heck?! 

In our last chapter Mikan Sakura is going home to find her bike outside her house and also a limo parked outside, with Natsume Hyuuga and his friends inside.

oOoOoOoOoOo

'You!' Mikan started to fume.

'Tsk Little girl, you should thank me for bringing your bike back to you' Natsume smirked.

Ruka stepped out of the limo then Yuu came out after him.

'Miss Sakura Right?' Ruka asked.

'Yes?'

'My name is Ruka Nogi, and I'm so sorry about what happened today, I'm sure Natsume is sorry as well aren't you Natsume?' Ruka nudged Natsume.

'No' Natsume said blankly.

'Well Mr Nogi, I apologise to you and erm that guy over there (pointing to Yuu)'

'I'm Yuu Tobita'

'Yeah...uh Yuu about my behaviour, well I better be going now' Mikan said politely, but she had her eyes on Natsume, who wasn't looking at her, but looking at something in her bag.

'Hey where are you look-' Her eyes following where his eyes were looking, which led to her bag that had the fruit garments in it.

'You Pervert!' Mikan raised her hand up to slap Natsume, but he grabbed on to her hand.

The situation was so tense that Ruka and Yuu had backed off away from the two.

'I don't think so, how old are you, to have fruity things eh?' Natsume said with a smirk.

'You! You!' Mikan was about to burst like a volcano when she remembered to calm down, she inhaled and exhaled deeply then said

'I'm sorry, Mr I'll grab anyone's hand, but I've got to go' with that last word Mikan snatched her hand back from Natsume and started to walk towards her front door.

'Its Hyuuga. Natsume Hyuuga'

'What?' Mikan turned her back to face Natsume.

'Obviously its my name strawberry pattern'

That was it she had enough.

'WELL I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!!! GO AWAY YOU WORLD CLASS JER-'

'Oi! Mikan, what's wrong?' It was Tsubasa Andou with kiss marks on his check, he stuck his head out of the window to see Mikan red faced with three male teens.

'Nothing Tsubasa sempai! I'm going inside now bye!' Mikan said sweetly, but her face was still red.

'Bye Mikaaaan' Tsubasa was pulled back inside his house by the one and only Misaki.

Mikan, Ruka and Yuu had sweat dropped but Natsume did nothing and shrugged.

'Anyway I'm going into my house now, that is all' Mikan said calmly but you could tell she was fuming, because when her bike (the one that Natsume brought back home for her) was in front of the door blocking the way, she used one had to grab one side of the handles and then she used the other hand to grab hold the end of her seat then with incredible strength she chucked the bike near the end of her front yard.  
Yuu was already a little afraid of the girl in front of him, then he said shaking a bit to Natsume,

'Natsume, erm, lets go home now ok? She's going inside anyway'

'Wait, I still haven't finished with her yet.' was Natsume's reply.

Mikan had heard what he said started to carry on walking she opened her door, then as soon as she went inside, she knew his eyes were still on her so she turned her back and to face him, smirked and slammed the door as hard as she could and yes that was all she did slam the door, then plonked herself on the couch.

But little did she know that 'he' was going to enter her home.

Mikan closed her eyes hoping that the annoying jerk Natsume had left.

She heard a click but ignored it, straight afterwards she heard

'Oi! Strawberries-' Yep it was Natsume, and only Natsume in her house, in front of her face.

'WHAT THE HELL ARE DOING IN HERE?!!!' Mikan shouted at him spraying spit on his face.

'Uh! What the hell was that for eh?' he said calmly.

'Okay let me tell YOU! 1) You are a Jerk!  
2) A perverted FREAK! And 3) You enter my house without permission!!!!!' Mikan screamed in Natsume's ear which made him block his ears with her hand.

'Get Out! GET O-'

'I need you to show me how to love dee da dee' it was Mikan's phone, and Hotaru was calling her.

'Excuse me!' Mikan tried to shoved Natsume to get her phone.

Natsume smirked at her ring tone, thinking to himself as she went to answer her phone 'So she needs someone to show her love eh?'

'Hello? Hotaru?'

'Oi Baka, you have one of my shopping bags.' Hotaru bluntly said on the line.

'Eh? Real-'

'Strawberries, I'm not finished with you, I've still got to tell you something import-'

'Shut Up!! (Mikan says while looking at Natsume, then she turns back to Hotaru on the phone.) Ah! Hotaru I'm sorry I've gotta go! Ja!'

Mikan turned her face to Natsume to see that he had seated himself comfortably on her couch.

'Wait' Hotaru dully said

'Well looks like I've got to check some things out' Hotaru grabbed her camera with her, she got ready and started to walk towards Mikan's house with a evil glint in her eyes.

(Back to Mikan and Natsume)

'You! Never interrupt me when I am on the phone it is rude and two, you still haven't answered my question, so I'll ask you again.' Mikan smiled sweetly then shouted with all her might

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE IN MY HOUSE!!!!!'

'Well you only shut the door not locked it and it's simple be my slave' Natsume said putting his hands behind his head.

'What? Would you care to repeat that for me?' Mikan sweetly said

'Sure be my slave, or I'll tell the police' was the blunt reply.

'Is that a threat?' Mikan started to have stream come out of her ears.

'No it's just the consequence if you don't become to be my slave'

'What makes you have the right to do that' Mikan clenched her fist and raised it up, also a vein had popped on her head.

'What makes me not have the right to say that because first you fly into me from nowhere and then you wreck my face will a massive bump, also you bit me so, duh that's why, You. Are. To. Be. My. Slave.' Natsume coolly said.

And that was it, Mikan had enough, she grabbed the thing that was closes to her which was her mobile phone and threw it at Natsume.

Of course he dodged, so her phone smacked against the wall.

'Why You!' Mikan started to throw lots of things at Natsume but ended up missing each time, and she shouted to show her anger, while outside Ruka and Yuu were waiting patiently for Natsume that was until they heard the screaming, smashing and banging from inside they decided to 'check things out'.

Ruka opened the front door to see what was going on and

SMACK

A remote control went flying into his face, the force was so strong he fell backwards nearly landing on top of Yuu , to his dismay Mikan was so angry at Natsume that she started throw anything that was in her reach, at anything that moved, so basically she was out of control.

'Ruka!' Natsume was now fed up of the brunette, and shouted at her.

'Why the hell did you hit him!'

'Sorry! It was a acci-'

'Accident! You hit him with a bloody remote as soon as he stepped into your house! Stupid Ugly Strawberry pattern freak!' Natsume didn't lose his cool but his words and eyes were full of anger.

'Natsume, look I'm okay' Ruka tried to assure Natsume.

'Ruka, don't worry I'll just give her a piece of my mind and make her my slave'

'SLAVE! NO WAY AM I GONNA BE YOUR AND I MEAN YOUR SLAVE! YOU PREVERTED FREAK!' Mikan had burst, she didn't like the jokes and stupid talk about being a slave, so she lunged herself at Natsume.

Natsume was ready to do the same thing and as for Yuu and Ruka they knew what to do.

As for Hotaru she was walking towards the house see saw a black limo then she heard, Smacking and shouting coming from inside the house, she looked next door to see through the window Tsubasa and Misaki being 'busy' in the living room, that was when Hotaru whipped out her camera and started taking pictures of the two.

Click! Click! Click!

The lovey dovey couple heard the clicking noise, as they stopped their little business the clicking stopped. Tsubasa went to check out his window to see if anyone was outside.

By then Hotaru was already in front of Mikan's door

As she opened the door straight away she was snapping pictures of the four, they all looked at her and she said with no emotion

'What the hell are you doing?'

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sooo what did Hotartu see when she walked in eh?

I now my stories suck, but I'll try my best, and if there is something that doesn't sound right tell me in the review and I fix it Ja!

I Hope my story is alright I will get better I promise.

Diem xXx


	4. He is My Master!

Chapter 4 - He is my master 

In the last chapter Hotaru had opened the door to Mikan's house, and straight away she was snapping pictures with her camera of the four, they all looked at her, and she said with no emotion at all

'What the hell are you doing?'

oOoOoOoOoOo

Mikan stopped being mad at Natsume when she saw Hotaru,

'Hotaru! What are you doing here?, you came to see me YAY!' before Mikan ran up to Hotaru lovingly, she Yuu and Ruka a let-go-of-me look.

They quickly had let go of the girl, Mikan then tried to run towards Hotaru spreading her arms out to give Hotaru a hug, but Hotaru was prepared and put her hand in Mikan's face to prevent Mikan coming closer, making Mikan waving her arms around the place. (imagine that it would be funny hehe)

'My name is Hotaru Imai and I want to know what are you all doing?'

'Let's sit down, and I'll explain what you just saw' Natsume said,

'Shut up! This isn't your house! But yes sit down Hotaruuu!. BLEH!' Mikan stuck her tongue out at Natsume and suggested that Yuu and Ruka sit down too.

Soon after all five had seated down,

_Flash Back_

_'Accident! You hit him with a bloody remote as soon as he stepped into your house! Stupid Ugly Strawberry pattern freak!' Natsume didn't lose his cool but his words and eyes were full of anger._

_'Natsume, look I'm okay' Ruka tried to assure Natsume._

_'Ruka, don't worry I'll just give her a piece of my mind and make her my slave'_

_'SLAVE! NO WAY AM I GONNA BE YOUR AND I MEAN YOUR SLAVE! YOU PREVERTED FREAK!' Mikan had burst, she didn't like the jokes and stupid talk about being a slave, so she lunged herself at Natsume._

_Natsume was ready to do the same thing and as for Yuu and Ruka they knew what to do._

_Yuu ran towards Mikan holding her back, not letting her move because he grabbed her arms and at the same time saying sorry to her for using such force on her._

_As for Natsume, Ruka said_

_'Natsume you don't want to do this, because what if 'HE' had found out? Please just say sorry to her'_

_Natsume had calmed himself down and started to act like he didn't care, and sat himself down on the couch,_

_'You JERK, tell me what mean by all this slave crap!' Mikan started to become too much for Yuu to handle alone,_

_'Ruka! Help me please!' Yuu pleaded, when Ruka rushed over, Yuu held on to the left side of Mikan, and Ruka held the right._

_Mikan thought it was useless to try and strangle Natsume, so instead she wanted to try kicking him instead, but it was useless all she could do was kick her legs up and that was it, and Natsume had seen something he shouldn't of again._

_So the scene was now on the right side of the room Natsume sitting on the couch being stubborn, and on the left side of the room there was Yuu and Ruka holding back a outraged Mikan against the wall even though she was kicking her legs high up in the air._

_'Heh, still wearing strawberries? Tut tut Mikan Sakura' Yep that was Natsume._

_'Why You!!! Let me at him!!!' Mikan was seriously outraged, but still the two 'strong' teens held her back. Then was when Hotaru opened the door on the right of Mikan then started snapping pictures away with her camera._

_End of Flash Back_

'Oh so that's it, I thought the famous Ruka Nogi was harassing this stupid girl over here' Hotaru says while pointing at Mikan.

'What! What made you say that Miss Imai!' Ruka was shocked at what Hotaru said.

'Here look at my pictures' Hotaru showed Ruka the pictures she took of Ruka and Mikan, but Yuu wasn't in sight, and Ruka looked like he was harassing Mikan,

'It's wonderful what pictures can do, I bet I can lots of money for this' Hotaru said blankly with a evil glint in her eye.

'You! You-' Ruka stuttered

'Anyway, what's this about Mikan being your slave you better have a good reason for this Mr. Hyuuga.'

'Hotaruuuu' Mikan squealed in joy that her best friend cared for her, but Hotaru simply ignored her.

'Well your friend strawberries here,' Natsume started off saying then was cut off by Mikan,

'Oi, don't call me that!' Once again she was ignored,

Natsume just carried on talking,

'She (pointing at Mikan) head butted me, bit me and just now tried to kick and kill me, also she threw a remote control at my best friend, so that's why I'm making her MY slave, so she can pay off her debt, it's not normal for a famous guy like me get attacked by a stupid, ugly girl, and let her get away with it.'

'Hmmm you do have a point there' Hotaru agreed with what Natsume said

'Hey, you're my BEST FRIEND and your agreeing with THIS PERVERT HERE?' Mikan was fed up and angry at Hotaru, because already Hotaru had made Mikan run into the wall, also when she saw Hotaru in town she had a swollen bump on her head and all her best friend wanted was crabmeat, and her best friend is on the same side as the perverted jerk! (Natsume)

'It's your fault in the first place' Hotaru told Mikan.

'But on one condition, this idiot here can become your slave if I can take your pictures, and sell then ok?, like your personal photographer only to benefit myself only though' Hotaru said thinking of money 'What!' was all Ruka could say,

'Erm..huh?' was Yuu's response

And Natsume said

'Fine' then he faced Mikan you was about to burst once again like a volcano

'Natsume, but-' Ruka protested

'Do you have a problem Nogi?, cause if you do, I'm sure the photo named Ruka harassing a idiotic girl who be quiet a lot of money if I sell it online' Hotaru smirked

'No, I have no problem' Ruka said as he grinned, but in his mind,

'Damn You! You are the Devil! Damn Youuuuu!!'

'Ok then, we have a deal-' Hotaru said to Natsume but Mikan once again interrupted her,

'Nooooo! Hotaru how can you!!!!' Mikan whined

'Mikan, shut up! Or I will give Natsume a few of your pictures that I took of you last week, remember in the pool.' Hotaru slyly said and that had shut Mikan up, she couldn't believe that her best friend black mailed her right in front of the pervert.

_Flash Back_

_At the swimming pool, Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Tsubasa and Misaki were having fun swimming, but only Hotaru didn't go in the water she was busy eating crab and her camera hanging from her neck, that was until Mikan told the others to have a go on the water slide._

_Anna, Nonoko and Sumire went down first, then Misaki and afterwards Mikan and Tsubasa._

_As the two went down the gang was waiting for them, little did Mikan know was that her bikini had fallen off, as her bikini shot out of the slides exit first everyone went,_

_'EH?!'_

_And Hotaru had her camera ready,_

_'Wooo!!!', screamed Mikan and Tsubasa as they shot out of the exit_

_SPLASH!_

_Mikan went flipped her hair back, and said,_

_'Well that was refreshing! Hey guy's is it me or is it getting a bit cold?'_

_Click! Click! Click! Hotaru had stopped eating and was snapping away with her camera, Anna, Nonoko and Sumire gasped in shock, as for Tsubasa, Misaki had hold of his collar and lifted him up in one hand and clenching her hand into a fist in the other._

_'Guy's? What's- Whaaaaa!!!!!!'_

_Mikan ducked her body in the water covering herself, as Anna, Nonoko and Sumire helped search for her missing piece (lol missing piece)._

_End Of Flash back_

'So from now on you are MY slave' smirked Natsume,

Mikan nodded keeping her mouth shut.

'Natsume, I'm going in the car, good bye Miss Imai, Miss Sakura, come on Yuu let's go' Yuu nodded at Ruka and both walked out of the house to the car.

Natsume put his hand in his jeans then took out a card and gave it to Mikan,

'You are to come to my house tomorrow at 1pm sharp, your friend can come as well' Hotaru agreed with Natsume by nodding at him,

'but!- uh Hai I understand'

'Also you address me as Master'

'Hai M-Master' Mikan said through gritted teeth.

He started to walk away then he looked at Hotaru,

'It's going to be nice working with you'

'Same Here' Hotaru said with no expression as she thought about money piling up around her.

Natsume opened the door and said to Mikan,

'Ja Ne Strawberries' Natsume smirked then left Mikan and Hotaru in the house.

'What have I Done!!!' Mikan put her hands on her head

'Bye Mikan I'll come over to yours at 11am' Hotaru waved good bye ignoring Mikan's cry.

'What have I Done!!!!!'

Slam the front door was shut and Mikan was alone in the living room.

'What-' Mikan drops to her knee's

'Have-' She on hands and knees

'I DONE!!!' Throwing her head back as she screamed.

'HE is now MY Master?! Nooo!!'

oOoOoOoOoOo

Okay so that's that, what do you think of the story sorry that it took forever to come, I'll start on my next chappie right away! To make it up to you!!!

BTW did the story suck?

the next chapter is **Volley ball competion!**

Diem xXx


	5. Volley Ball Competion!

Chapter 5 - Volley Ball Competion 

So far Mikan has accepted the fact that Natsume is her Master, but she has forgotten that the time he had arranged for her, was going to be a problem a really BIG ONE!

* * *

Mikan had enough of yelling out to the world that she had accepted Natsume for Master, so she went up the stairs and glumly opened the door to her bedroom until,

'I need you to show me how to love dee da dee'

'I really need you change that ringtone' Mikan shook her head and answered the phone,

'Hello?'

'Oi Baka What are you going to do about tomorrow?'

'Eh Hotaru!!! What do you mean?'

'I mean about Tamako's volleyball match that you are suppose to play at 2:30 against Black feathers (sorry crap name I know but you would be surprised that N is in it, if the name is really crap please tell me on my review for a better one to suit Natsume's volley ball team)

'Oh Crap!!! I need to get my clothes ready aswell!' Mikan started to run around in her room like a mad woman on the loose

'Shh! Don't worry I've got the wig and the clothes that you need ready for you already so, we will turn you into Mickey for tomorrows match, don't worry Mikan'

'Wah Hotaru I love you thanks for saving me!'

'Good Night Baka'

'Night!' Mikan switched her phone off and started to think about Tamako Shintaro and how she started to be a guy to play volley ball games on his team, while she set her alarm on to wake up at 8am.

Flashback

When Mikan was 10, her grandfather helped her play and improve her skills in volley ball, one night her grandfather was home late Mikan went to wait outside for him to come home, she was starting to doze off in front door then four shadows were coming, one person grabbed her mouth and the other people tried to pull her away from the front door then.

SMACK! A volley ball flew from nowhere hit the stranger that grabbed her mouth knocking him out, and she screamed for help, the others looked up to see a 11 year old boy with blue hair, and had another volleyball in his hand, he shouted towards the people

'Oi! Don't you idiots have any shame tut tut tut' it was Tamako

'Kid go away and you won't die' smirked the man

But Tamako just smirked then smacked the other man on the head with the volley ball.

'Your gonna get it now BRAT!' Three of the unknown men let go of Mikan and darted towards Tamako while the only guy was still lets say asleep for now, and Mikan backed herself up against the front door.

The three men rushed towards Tamako with their fists in the air, but Tamako was quick for his age and was also good at karate.

BAM! SMACK! BAM!

Straight away the three were knocked out, as soon as the fourth man had awakened from his 'sleep' he saw that Mikan had gotten away from him even though she was just by the front door, also when he saw that his comrades were beat up, he wanted revenge little did he know, as he started charging towards Tamako

SMACK!

Mikan grabbed the volleyball next to her and smacked it against his head, then all four were out cold on the floor.

'Hey nice hit' Tamako smiled

Mikan was tired and fell on her bottom, then in the distance a old man came running up towards the two well trying to run but was actually speed walking,

'Mikan!' he shouted, Mikan looked at the figure, stood up and started jumping up and down, Tamako turned his head around to see, Mikan's granddad rushing towards them.

After Mikan had explained to her granddad about what happened, her granddad father thanked Tamako for saving Mikan, soon after Mikan and Tamako got close and became really good friends, they started go to volley ball matches together, Tamako realised Mikan great potential in volleyball and he came up with the disguise of Mikan as Mickey a known guy who's just appeared out of nowhere just helping Tamako's volley ball called the White Dragons (another gay name please help me with the names lol), and that's how every thing started.

End of Flashback

Mikan smiled as she drifted off to sleep thinking about the past while lying on her bed.

Beep!!!Beep!!!Beep!!!!

'Hn'

Mikan rolled off her bed in a attempt to shut her alarm off, she opened one eye to see that the time was apparently 9:30am

'Time to get ready, Fun! Here I com--zzz' Mikan's eye had closed and she fell back asleep.

Mikan fell asleep for another two hours, then was to be woken up by the mobile phone ringing.

'Eh! Eh! I'm awake!' She picked up the phone,

'Hello?'

'Baka wake up.' it was Hotaru

'eh?' was all Mikan said because she is still a bit dazed after shortly waking up.

'Remember we've got to go to Natsume's house at 1pm and then at 2pm, we are gonna get Mickey come out and play.'

'Okay I'll wait for you to come here and I'll call a taxi for us to go to the perverts house.'

'Alright see you in a minute'

Mikan started to sit up, she gently rubbed her eyes, and looked at the clock again

'Hm only 11:30' Mikan turned her head away and back again furiously,

'11:30am!!!! AAARRRGGGHHH I'M GONNA BE LATE!!!!!' Mikan tried to jump out of bed but then landed face down on the floor, and at the same time Tsubasa has fallen out of bed due to a loud voice he heard coming from next door.

Mikan then stumbled up and run towards the door to head towards the bathroom to brush her teeth and get ready, but bad luck was on her side today and she slipped and smacked her head into the door frame,

'Blood!! Darn! Must get ready!' Mikan stood up again her left hand to her head and the other grasping on to the door frame and once again starting to rush towards the bathroom.

As she got in she brushed her teeth and combed her hair, Mikan was trying to come the knots in her hair,

'Ahhh!! Ahh! Stupid hair'

Ding Dong! Hotaru had already arrived so while brushing her teeth combing her hair blood on the side of her head and running down the stairs Mikan went to open the door,

'Hurry and open the door please' Hotaru sternly said through the door,

'I'll be there in a miniiiiii- Ahhhh!!!!' Mikan had tripped on the last stwp and went flying toward the door.

'Oi Mikan whats W-'

Smack!!!

'Wrong?'

'I'm Okay!' With her last remaining strength Mikan pulled herself up and opened the door as the door opened Mikan fell forwards at Hotaru, but quick minded Hotaru moved out the way and Mikan crashed in to the floor.'

'Look at you, this always happens that's I came over as fast as I could, lets go upstairs baka' Calmly and quietly Hotaru pulled Mikan by the collar up the stairs

'You look a mess lets get you cleaned up and ready'

'Thank you Hotaruuuu you are my life saver! That's why I love you lots!'

In Mikan's bedroom Hotaru combed Mikan's hair got her the right attire to wear to Natsume's house in other words getting her ready for the afternoon,

'Their f'inished phew lets go Mikan I've got everything planned out all you have to do is -Whisper Whisper Whisper-'

'Oh Okay! Lets get this show on the road!.' Mikan and Hotaru flagged down a taxi but before she got in the taxi she waved good bye to Tsubasa who was walking down the road with a red face along with Misaki holding hands. (LOL Kawaii moment there hehe)

As the two arrived at Natsume's house Mikan winded down the window screen and saw before her eyes a huge mansion.

'Let's go baka, oh and your paying the taxi driver,'

'I know, I know,' Mikan handed the money over and got out of the taxi carrying a bag on her back, that contained her disguise.

Hotaru rang the door bell as, Mikan was running up the steps, Yuu opened the door, as Mikan suddenly tripped on the last step and throwing her bag at Yuu's face.

Then in a second Mikan was face down on the floor, and Yuu had been ht in the head by the bag.

'Oh my gosh! Gomen Gomen!' Mikan started bowing at Yuu, Yuu had smiled at Mikan,

'Don't worry Mikan chan it's just a bump and a accident don't worry, oh and come in welcome to our home' Yuu smiled at Mikan and Hotaru then ushered the girls into the house.

'Hai!' As the two entered the house, as Yuu closed the door Mikan was in awe as she was surrounded by a white marbled floor, a beautiful marbled room and on the stairs was a carpet going down it from top to bottom in a black colour with a red out lining.

'Wow! This house is so amazing, how a pervert live here?' Mikan started examining every bit of the front room, until...

'Oi Little Girl! We're gonna go now' Natsume looked pissed off with something but Mikan couldn't quite grasp why he was in a mood and with Natsume their was a boy next to Ruka.

'Eh? Where?' Mikan started panicing and side stepped towards Hotaru

'Hotaru what are we gonna do?'

'Mikan, don't worry everything is going according to plan'

'Eh' Mikan started to have question marks going round her head.

'Oh, don't worry lets just go' Hotaru pushed Mikan the direction of Natsume, and with him was Yuu, Ruka, and the boy who she found out was Koko who all had a pump bag each.

All 6 filed out of the room and at the front of the mansion was a black limo,

'Please come in' Ruka opened the door, Mikan and Hotaru entered the limo followed by the boys.

As the limo started to drive there was a awkward silence, but Mikan had to something to break the slience.

'Ne Where are we going to exactly?'

'Shut up you'll see when we get there!' Natsume said while looking out of the window

'What!? I only asked something, Gosh what's put you in a bad mood?' Mikan asked while looking at Natsume with her stormy face.

'Hehe Mikan chan, don't worry Natsume's always like this whenever we have a match with someone he dislikes' Yuu laughed gently

'Eh? A match? When? Who??!' Mikan had a worried look on her face, she looked at Hotaru would had just started to eat a crab tin that she got from the bag.

'Well it's a volleyball match' Yuu said

'Yes'

'We're going their now'

'Yes'

'Oh here have a drink' Ruka handed Mikan and Hotaru a bottle of water,

'Oh Thank you!' Mikan smiled, and Hotaru nodded

'Against Tamako Shintaro!'

PPPFFFFTTTTTT!!!!! Mikan spat out her water at Ruka, Yuu looked at Mikan, then at Ruka then back at Mikan again.

Click! Click! Click!

'Well that wasn't the reaction I was expecting' Yuu grabbed some tissues and started to help Ruka wipe himself clean.

'Gomen! Gomen! Go-' everone looked at Hotaru even Natsume to see that she was snapping away with her camera.

'Hotaru! Did you have to bring your camera with you today?'

'Be quiet will you, I cn take photos whenever I like.' Hotaru had put her camera away as the group had arrived at their destination.

They all got out of the limo and Mikan started to tug at Hotaru's sleeve.

'Alright! I know what I am doing baka'

Before Mikan's eyes they were at the sports stadium.

'Yo!' Natsume turned his head to see that it was his other team mates,

'Ready to kick butt' Natsume said, and the other replied

'You bet!'

'Let's go, anyway as I am having my match you and your friend are to sit in the stands and stay there until our match is over'

'Alright, see you later' Hotaru started pulling Mikan away from the group towards the stands.

'Bye!' Mikan waved, and was waved back by Yuu, Ruka and Koko.

At the stands Hotaru gave Mikan the bag,

'Hurry get changed in the toilets and go to the left side of the stadium that's where Tamako is, and don't worry I've explained the situation to him and told him not to tell anyone.

'Thanks a bunch Hotaru see you in a bit, the perverts team isn't a match for us, we'll beat them just watch!' Mikan rushed off and Hotaru sat down taking her camera out.

'Oh Mikan you are so wrong just you wait and see' Hotaru smiled and starting to fix the lens of her camera.

Mikan ran into the female toilets, she ran into the cubicle, locked the door and quickly changed into her disguise as Mickey.

'Wig. Check!'

'Shorts. Check!'

'Chest Protection top. Check!'

'T-shirt. Check!'

'Trainers. Check!'

'Voice change! Ahem Check' Mikan said the last word in a soothing soft deep voice. (hehe)

Mickey who is Mikan in disguse opened the door and suddenly,

'KYAAA!! WHAT'S A CUTE GUY LIKE YOU DOING IN THE GIRLS LOO'S!!!!!' screamed a girl

'Crap erm.. Sorry ladies I had- erm well bye and have fun!' Mickey smiled at the girls and rushed off.

'Wow! So cute!!!!!!' Mickey heard the screams coming from the girls toilets and stuck his tongue out, if only they knew the truth.

Mickey ran to where Tamako was in the lockers,

BAM!

'So sorry I'm late Guy-' Mickey looked up to see a half dressed Natsume, Ruka, Yuu and other teenage boys getting ready for the match.

'Eh?!' Mickey had his mouth hanging opening.

Crap! He thought what am I gonna do? Mickey thought.

'Oi, stupid who the hell are you?' Natsume said with cold eyes

'Oh I see you are on the idiot Tamako's team' Natsume smirked while looking at Mickey.

'Eh Y-'

'Don't even think about winning, because our team is gonna knock you down!' With that Natsume shut the door in Mikan's face.

'How rude!' Mickey ran off towards the correct changing room.

Slam!

'Yo Guys sorry I'm late-' Mickey started to blush seeing a half naked Tamako with his shirt on his neck.

Argh! Why I am feeling like this towards him? Mikan thought.

'Ohayo! Mikan! Ready to kick butt!?'

'You Bet!' Mikan went to where Tamako was and greeted the other players.

'Mickey I know what Natsume's been up to, don't worry' Tamako winked at Mikan, then smiled at her (hehe when I put Mickey and Mikan please don't be confused)

'Oh Okay! Let's kick arse!!!!' Mikan said then shouted.

'YEAH!!!' shouted the other players, then they huddled together and shouted as a team 'We RULE!'

As the team filed out Mickey grabbed Tamako's arm and said

'Anyway what is the thing between you and Natsume?'

'Mickey lets just play and win this game, then I'll tell you everything' Tamako held on to Mikan's hand and together they went into the stadium.

'WOAH!!!!!!!' the crowd cheered as the two best players of White Dragons appeared to the public. (Mickey and Tamako)

And on the other side the crowd went wild as Natsume, Ruka, Yuu and Koko came in sight.

As Natsume and Tamako looked at the crowd their eyes met, Mickey could feel the dark aura surrounding the two.

Each player was positioned the whistle was blown, let the games begin!.

Mickey and Tamako was attacker on the team, the ball was volleyed,

'Get it Mickey!'

Smack! The ball was hit by Mickey, Yuu on the other team defended then Natsume attacked the ball back on the other side.

Bam! Smack! Bam!

The hits on the ball was getting harder and faster.

During the game Mickey looked up to see Hotaru flashing away at her camera.

After 30 minutes of the game, all players from both sides were huffing and puffing, sweating causing huge wet patch on the neck of the t-shirt.

As for Mickey he was the best at defence anyone had ever seen, and the same thing for attacking also, the scores were now 5-5

In side Mickey head was:

'When will this game be over I don't want my cover to be blown, gosh it's so hot...'

In Natsume's head:

'Damn that guy I that in the changing rooms before is good, I must get rid.. of him somehow... hehe easy'

Smack!!!!

Ugh!!!

Was heard in the stadium, everyone was silence until Tamako shouted

'Mickey, Oi Oi! You Alright?'

All of Tamako's team members surrounded the two.

'Yeah I'm alright- OWWWW!' Mickey tried to stand up but couldn't because the ball hit his face, and he sprained his ankle by falling on it.

As for Natsume he smirked (yeah I made him sound very evil sorry!), he hit the ball but said it was a accident.

'Your not alright, lets stop this game', Tamako grabbed Natsume's T-shirt,

'I'll forfeit this match Hyuuga, next time you play dirty again, I'll kill you' in a threatening voice Tamako walked to the injured Mickey and helped him up and out of the stadium by piggy banking the girl.

Inside the lockers

'WHY DID YOU DO THAT! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO FORFEIT BECAUSE OF ME!' Mikan had changed thanks to Hotaru who was standing beside the boys changing room, and starting shouting at Tamako.

'Mikan I did it for you! And I promised your granddad not for you to get you hurt'

'I DON'T CARE! WHAT YOU SAY YOUR ONLY DOING THIS BECAUSE YOU THINK THAT I AM WEAK!'

'No body thinks that your weak Mikan'

Quietly Mikan said

'Liar'

Then the girl sobbed in the changing room for a few minutes on her best friends shoulder as Tamako went off home.

'Come on Mikan lets go' Hotaru helped the brunette stand up.

'Go where?'

'To Natsume remember?'

'Damn, I forgot! That bastard, it's all his fault, lets go Hotaru! Ow' Mikan forgot about her foot as she thought of the devious raven head.

'First lets go slowly, you'll have to do your best to walk properly, but I'll tell Natsume you sprained your ankle as you fell down the stairs' Hotaru said without expression, but a hint of concern was heard.

The two best friends went out of the changing rooms, towards the raven head and his friends.

Mikan muttered to herself as she limped,

'Tamako didn't even htell me what was going on between him and Natsume'

* * *

I am so sorry that this chapter came in late very late enjoy, I think that it is a bit crap, So please write and review! thank you Diem xxx

The next chapter will be...

Questions and Answers


	6. Questions and Answers

Hey everyone sorry about this very late chapter! I truly am really sorry, so here is the next chapter:  
I am sooooo sorry, I have tried to make this chapter more interesting maybe it's crap, but I will carry on!  
Lets get on with the show!

Questions and Answers

As Hotaru and Mikan went over to Natsume's group, Ruka and Yuu were not talking to Natsume because he was playing dirty in the match, and Natsume looked at them like he did nothing wrong,

'It was Tamako, I couldn't help it okay?'

Natsume looked at the two girl coming towards them, and noticed Mikan was limping slowing towards his direction.

'What the hell happened to you?' Natsume tried to look into her eyes but Mikan averted her gaze away from him, to keep in her anger, about what happened at the match.

'Oi! Natsume said a bit more loudly making Ruka and Yuu look towards his direction, forgetting that they weren't talking to him.

'Hey baka whats up with you huh?'

'Mikan fell down the stairs when she was buying food to watch at the match' Hotaru looked at Natsume in the eyes with her stony expression.

'Well it can't be helped, hey Ruka, hold my stuff'

'Huh Eh-'

Smack! Everyone closed their eyes when they heard the smack, and opened them again to see Ruka crossed eyed on the floor.

'Ruka, man you should be more careful' Yuu dragged Ruka towards the van,

'I'll take Ruka to the van first, see you in a bit' Yuu smiled at the group as he was dragging Ruka.

'Well I'll head back to the van too, and see you in a bit Mikan' Hotaru walked off as she waved at Mikan.

The other players were looking at Hotaru as she walked off, she looked back and shot them a glare, they realised what she wanted them to do, so they scurried along after her.

'Eh? Eh! Why is everyone going away from me, I can't make it to the van on my own, how can th-'

'Cough cough, I am still here you know'

Mikan was worried she didn't know who was talking to her until she looked down

'Whoa! What are you doing crouching down on the floor you chauvinistic jerk!' Mikan looked in disgust to see Natsume crouching down showing her his back, obviously not knowing what his intention was.

'I'm here waiting for the next full moon to come'

'Really! Wh-'

'No you idiot, I want you to get on my back now!' Natsume shouted as he looked down, so she couldn't see his face.

'Erm, are you sure, I'm really heavy you know, I can walk- OW! What was that for!' now Mikan was on Natsume's level as she clutched her foot, Natsume had poked her ankle really hard.

'You can walk -snort- you can't even deal with a little poke like that, now hurry up, or I'll leave you here alone'

'Okay, okay I'm getting on' Mikan got on Natsume's back and murmured quietly to her herself

'Thank you, you chauvinistic jerk' As he piggy backed her towards the van.

'Oi, little girl, tell me now, what's the real reason why you sprained your ankle.'

'Erm... shut up what do you car-'

'You know I didn't even see you in the stands, even a glimpse of you was no where to be seen'

'Well... about that-'

'Well, you sure missed a good match, because we hammered Tamako's team, that newbie they got is really rubbish-'

'You idiot! We would've won if wasn't playing dirty! You idiot!'

'Oh, how did you know I was playing 'dirty' eh? I thought that you wasn't watching the match, and what's with the 'we' my slave Mikan, or should I say Mickey'

GASP! What am I gonna do I am sooooo busted Hotaru is gonna kill me, Mikan thought to herself.

'Well, what do you have to say for yourself? You're being awfully silent... Mickey' Natsume smirked to himself.

'Okay, I confess I'm also Mi-'

'Alright! Break it up!' Hotaru jumped out of the bushes and grabbed Mikan, pulled her off Natsume's back to make him fall backwards onto the floor.

'What the HELL, DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?' Natsume glared up at Hotaru.

'Heh, do I need to explain, See you at the van, later.'

'Oi, Oi!' Natsume sighed as he saw Mikan being dragged away from him by Hotaru,

'I'll know your secret now little girl, I've got you in my hands now heh' Natsume stood up, brushed himself down and walked towards the van with his hands on the back of his head.

While back at the van, Yuu and the volley players were chatting about the next match (except Ruka because he was out cold in the front of the van lying down) Hotaru helped Mikan into the van shut the door and looked at her best friend with a icy smile

'Did you tell him anything? Eh? M-I-K-A-N?' Hotaru said with a 100 fake smile and throbbing vein in her head.

'Erm... Maybe a bit-'

'You idiot, what are you gonna do now, gosh you are a idiot sometimes, come here and feel the wrath of my baka slap you idiot!'

'Eh! No Hotaru stop! Sorry!'

Outside the van Natsume walked towards the group of lads to hear...

'Oww, That hurt!'

'Well that is all your fault you know'

'I already said I was sorry haha' laughing started to erupt also and the guy just had sweat marks on their heads

'Heh, lets see how you like this!'

'HAHAHA-GASP NO NOT THERE! HOTARUUUU!'

'Idiot you're moving to much- wah Mikan wait-'

'GASP! HOTA-'

Natsume had enough, so he pulled the door open, which made Mikan tumble out on top of him, in a -cough weird cough- position

'Mikan are you al...rite?' Hotaru looked out of the van to the other boys blushing.

'What are you looking a- woah'

Mikan opened her eyes, and noticed that something was pressed against her top chest.

'Do vou mineee-' a muffled voice said

'Gasp!' she thought to herself

'Get off meh, Backa youjo!' there it was again

'Kya! Stop kissing me there you prev!'

Natsume was right now speaking into Mikan's chest, all the guys started to blush harder, as for Ruka he was in the front of the van the whole time, he what Hotaru and Mikan were saying,

'What did they mean just then-'

'Kyaaaa!'

Spurt!

Ruka had a nose bleed, so the scene I am leaving you guys is up to you for now... hehehe

Thank you for reading! I will update soon I hope!  
The next chapter... 'Your with me now'


	7. Your with me now!

'You're with me now'

Let's start!Everyone apart from Mikan was sitting in the van silence as they travelled home. Natsume was fuming, Yuu trying to cool down Ruka's head, Hotaru was smacking Mikan lightly on the head, and poor Mikan was crying waterfalls and crying out loud.

* * *

What happened was...

When Mikan and Natsume was in a weird position, Natsume was talking into Mikan's chest trying to tell her to get off him, she jumped off, they both stood up, and Mikan smacked Natsume on the head, everyone sweat dropped.

'WHAT THE HELL!'

'WAHH I'M SORRY BUT YOU DESERVED IT'

'YOU IDIOT I'LL KILL YOU!'

Natsume made a tiny step towards Mikan, she ran round in circles thinking that Natsume was after her.

'Erm.. There's something red on the windo-oh my god what the hell is he doing there' Hotaru shouted at Yuu

'Oh crap Ruka, he must've had weird imaginations, it's all your fault!' Yuu rushed to the front door opened it and tried to cool the poor guy down.

'Hey don't blame me-'

'Who else are we to blame if you and that baka there'

Natsume points at Mikan

'If you weren't doing weird things then this all wouldn't of happened'

'Wahhh!!' Mikan crying while running in circles.

'Hotaru took her shoe off, aimed and fired

Bam!

'Woah! I see stars hehe' Hotaru's shoe caused Mikan to be in a pile on the floor.

'Grr Just everyone get the damn van were all going home' Everyone looked at Natsume

'NOW! DAMN IT!'

And that's what happened...

The driver looked at everyone in the mirror, a dark atmosphere loomed over everybody, the driver shuddered and carried on driving towards Mikan's house.

Outside Mikan's house, Mikan and Hotaru got out the van, Mikan had calmed down, Natsume winded the window down, he looked calm aswell, he looked at Mikan

'Oi baka I'm coming here tomorrow at noon, we're going to practice so get ready'

'Eh but I- OW Hotaru?'

'That only if you get her on time tomorrow cause she be with a certain someone tomorrow' Hotaru looked at Natsume in the eyes.

'Tsk, well if you're not here tomorrow, you're dead meat you hear, lets go' and with that the van drove off leaving Mikan with a confused look on her face

'Hotaru! What was that all about?!'

'You'll see tomorrow, lets go go inside, I'm staying at yours tonight heh'

'Oh okay let's go!' With that Mikan hooked Hotaru's arm, and the two best went inside the house,

'Sorry bout hitting you before'

'Hehe I knew it wasn't on purpose'

The next day the sun was shinning through the window, Hotaru woke up, she got out of bed, stretched and looked at Mikan sleeping before she went downstairs.

'Heh' Hotaru smiled in disbelief, as she saw Mikan sleep on the side of her face, on her front, with her legs up against wall, what a very uncomfortable position indeed, but however she was smiling in her sleep.

'What a way to sleep'

Mikan however was having a dream.

In her dream...

Mikan found herself walking down a road, she saw Tamako as he was calling her towards him.

'Mikan come on!, I've been waiting ages for you, let's go on a date' He flashed his grin.

'Oh my god this can't be happening'

'But it is, believe me and take my hand' He reached his hand out to her.

'Tamako, I must tell you something' Mikan blushed and looked down towards her feet as she held on his hands.

'What is it?' He asked as she inhaled then exhaled deeply, then with her eyes closed she lifted her head and shouted

'I LOVE YOU!' She looked up to see that it wasn't Tamako anymore it was Natsume!

'ARRRGGGHHHHHH!'

Bang! Bash! Smack!

The blanket flew up in the air and landed on Mikan who was now lying on the floor.

'Wow what a nightmare, why do I have a feeling that today is going to be crap' Mikan said not realising that she wasn't alone. ''

'That jerk, really does appear and haunt me even in my dreams' Mikan shuddered and started to tidy her away blanket.

'Oi baka, I never knew that you thought of me in your dreams, I'm touched to be your master, -smirk-' Yep it was Natsume, as he eyed Mikan's attire up and down, Mikan thought to herself.

'Oh god, I knew that it was gonna be a bad day' Mikan muttered

'I just thought I heard Natsume, I must get ready to go downstairs, I'm going to Tamako's practice today!' She said as she beamed to herself, she was pulling her top up to get out off, but then,

'Erm little girl are you sure you wanna do that?' Natsume looked at Mikan enjoying the little strip show about to happen.

'Hu-What!!' Mikan made her arms in a cross in front of her chest, like Natsume was about to molest her, even though he was sitting in the chair, with a smirk on his face.

'Wh-wh-what!! WHY ARE YOU IN HERE BBBAKAAA!!' Grabbing anything that was in reach Mikan started throwing things at Natsume again.

'Get Out You PERV!!' She didn't know what else to do, and she thought to herself

'What the hell is Natsume doing here the idiot!, I'm trying to get changed!'

As for Natsume,

'What the hell is doing?!, God! She is just like a bloody man!' He kept on ducking side to side

'Your really annoying me doing this, stop now!'

'STUPID' A Vein popped on Natsume's head

'STUPID IDIOT' The popped vein grew bigger,

'STUPID IDIOTIC PERVERT!' Natsume had enough, he rushed towards Mikan, shut her mouth with his hand, pushing her on the bed, so he was on top of her.

'Shut up! You annoying me little girl, say anything else about perverts, then I really will molester you, now you don't want that do you?' Natsume looked in Mikan's eyes, she started to blush but didn't know why.

Mikan despite blushing shook her head, then closed her eyes, scared of what was going to happen next.

'Good, Now hurry up and get ready, your coming with me today, not Tamako, okay Mickey' Natsume smirked and walked towards the door, shutting it behind him as he went out leaving Mikan lying on the bed alone, still blushing, even though she didn't know why.

All Mikan was really focusing on was Natsume's auburn eyes, how he scary in a attractive way-

'Wait, what am I thinking, he just attacked me, the pervert, dirty thoughts go away, go away!' Mikan sighed and started to get changed

'I hope Tamako comes to rescue me from this nightmare' Mikan sighed once again and went down the stairs to see, Yuu, Ruka, Hotaru, and the jerk Natsume, sitting in the living room having a cup of tea.

'Mikan, you took your time'

'Sorry' Mikan looked apologetically at Hotaru

'Good Morning, Mikan chan!' Yuu smiled at Mikan, before he sipped his tea

'Morning!' then she mutters 'Woah dazzling'

'Morning... Sakura san' Ruka paused but looked at Mikan, in deep thought

Natsume noticed this, and looked at Ruka, then Mikan, back at Ruka again then back at Mikan.

'Oi baka, we're going practice today, whether you like it or not' Natsume smirked as he saw Mikan nod at him smiling, even though her mouth was twitching from anger.

'We'll head out first' Hotaru stood up and pulled Yuu and Ruka out with her, Yuu was still holding on to his tea cup and Ruka didn't care he was still in deep thought to care.

'Okay we'll be coming, just wait in the van Imai' Natsume looked at Hotaru but she had a little tiny smirk at the corner of her mouth.

'What the hell is she up to?' Natsume thought then looked at Mikan

'So baka, correct me if I'm wrong but I'm sure that I heard you saying to yourself that you was going to Tamako's practice today'

'I was, but because of you I can not go today, oh well I'll just go tomorrow' Mikan shrugged

Natsume didn't like, no Natsume hated the carefree attitude he was getting off HIS slave, once again he rushed up towards Mikan, held her tightly in his arms, making her have her back to the front door, pulled her close to him, and he whispered in her ear gently,

'Listen hear, this is the last time that I will say this, but you are MINE, you do whatever I say, you hear me' He said in a deathly tone

'Wait you-' was all Mikan could say, until Natsume attached his lips on her, making her furious

'My first kiss!', she thought to herself 'NOOOO!!' Mikan pushed Natsume off her, little did she know that someone was watching the two kiss

Natsume smirked at the person, Mikan turned round to see who Natsume was looking at and to her horror it was Tamako

Tamako's hand balled into a shaking fist, he looked at Mikan with his deep blue eyes, then walked to the door, with his back facing Mikan, and before Mikan went said anything to Tamako, Natsume whispered to her,

'I told you your with me now, so that means your MINE' Natsume smirked at Mikan and walked out the house past Tamako with his hand on the back of his head, heading towards the van.

Tamako not believing what he had just witnessed, he said with his back to Mikan,

'I thought more of you, I never thought that you would ever do that to me, don't come to see me ever again, your off the team' And with that Tamako walked out of Mikan's sight with his fringe covering his eyes.

Mikan couldn't believe what she had just heard, she wanted to go after Tamako, but she felt as if her feet were glued to the ground, she dropped and knelt on the floor with the two sentences echoing in her head,

'You MINE' and 'Don't come see me again' What the Hell just happened she thought

* * *

Yep she was definitely right that today was going to be a long day how was that? Did you like?  
Please rate and review, many thanks for the readers, who have supported me to carry on with the story,  
Btw isn't Tamako going really far saying that to Mikan what do you think?


	8. Game On!

I'm absolutely sorry about the whole 'no date' what so ever thing, I know i've disappoined people not writing it all, but i swear i will finsh this story before i start anything else.

So.. Natsume kissed Mikan, Tamako saw, and Mikan has got to make amends, whats gonna happen? Well lets find out ^^ (and I'm very sorry for not updating)

And I won't write in caps sorry.

* * *

Flashback...

'I told you your with me now, so that means your MINE' Natsume smirked at Mikan and walked out the house past Tamako with his hand on the back of his head, heading towards the van.

Tamako not believing what he had just witnessed, he said with his back to Mikan,

'I thought more of you, I never thought that you would ever do that to me, don't come to see me ever again, your off the team' And with that Tamako walked out of Mikan's sight with his fringe covering his eyes.

Mikan couldn't believe what she had just heard, she wanted to go after Tamako, but she felt as if her feet were glued to the ground, she dropped and knelt on the floor with the two sentences echoing in her head,

'You MINE' and 'Don't come see me again' What the Hell just happened she thought

This chapter is: Game On!

* * *

Minutes had passed, and Tamako was long gone, but Mikan was still on the ground kneeling.

Step, step step..

"Mikan?" Hotaru looked down at her friend with a bag slung over her right shoulder.

"Hm.."

"Mikan let's go... everything will be fine"

Mikan looked up to see her bestfriend holding a hand out towards her.

"Hotaru, I've messed everything up"

"I'm sorry aswell, I told Tamako to come but not to see what Hyuuga did to you.. I'm sorry"

"Hotaru! It's not your fault its mine, if I wasn't stupid this wouldn't of happened"

-BEEP BEEP-

"Mikan we can't avoid Hyuuga today lets just.. try at least anyway to enjoy today okay?"

Mikan who was in deep thought suddenly shoots up into a standing position...

"You are going to regret making me your slave.. _Master.._" With an evil glint in her eyes, Mikan dragged Hotaru out of the house. Hotaru who obviously was lost about what just happened shrugged and let Mikan drag her to the van.

Milkan slide the van door open and went in shutting the door after Hotaru.

"You sure took your time, now since everyone's here lets go!" Natsume said as he grinned at Mikan who looked right back at him smiling.

With that the van roared to life, and off the group went to the field where the Black Feather's practice was held.

On the journey Natsume couldn't help but look at Mikan, in his point of view she looked relaxed, too relaxed.

In his head...

_What ever you have planned in your head little girl, I'll get you back twice fold"_

In Mikan's head...

_Hyuuga you are gonna pay, today your practice is gonna become a mess! _

In Ruka's head...

_Is 'HE' going to be at practice today?_

Ten minutes later everyone piled out of the van, the driver drove off, telling Natsume he would be back after practice.

They walked to the gate which opened when Ruka spoke into the microphone.

When the gates opened male teens were seen running, spiking, blocking and all doing all other sorts of practice.

"Ladies welcome to Black Feathers training field" Yuu said as Mikan was looking around the place in awe and Hotaru was snapping away at her camera.

"We'll be right back, so please wait over there" Yuu pointed over at two chairs and a table which had food and drink on it.

"Okay thanks" Mikan smiled then Natsume shouted to her.

"Oi little girl! We'll show you how a real team trains for matches" and with that comment he stalked off towards his team mates to a nearby cabin.

At the table Mikan and Hotaru sat on the chairs, Hotaru immeadiatley goes for the food, and Mikan looks around the area, devising a little plan into her head, when she was interupted when a hand was placed on her shoulder.

She flinched in her seat and the head pulled away from her, looking to see who touched her, Mikan saw a tall, lean person, he wore dark clothing and sun glasses, the look of him gave Mikan shivers down her spine, Hotaru looked up from her plate, wiped her hands on a napkin, and gulped the remaining pieces of food down her throat.

Indeed the man was scary.

"Sorry for frightening you two ladies, I'm Persona the coach of Black Feathers, pleasure to meet you both" The man gave the girls a smile.

"Hello I'm Hotaru Imai, and she is-"

"Mikan Sakura, I know" cutting Hotaru off, he looked a Mikan peering over this sun glasses giving Mikan the shivers.

Looking past MIkan, Persona annouces

"Well it was nice meeting you to, I hope to see you around later" With that he gave the girls one last smile that made them uneasy and walked away from them, Hotaru starting slipping on some juice as Mikan looked behind her to see Natsume jogging up towards them in black shorts and a black vest top.

"Oi little girl, we're gonna be training so i need you to hold the towels"

"What?" MIkan stood up out of her chair and stepped closer to Natsume.

"You heard me, now move!" He pointed towards Yuu who was hold the towels, and watched Mikan march over to him and take the towels, with anger written all over her face.

As the group practiced their spikes over the net, Mikan was still fuming with a popped vein on her head.

Hotaru walked towards Natsume

"Natsume san I need to go to the ladies with Mikan, girls stuff you see" She said with a blank look on her face.

"Er yeah sure erm go to that cabin, just make sure she comes back"

"Will do" and with that Hotaru walked off , yanking MIkan with her, making the towels drop in a pile on the floor.

"Eh Hotaru! Where are we going?!"

"Just come Mikan! You'll find out soon enough!"

Natsume started spiking the ball really hard trying to get rid of some unwanted thoughts.

At the cabin Hotaru pulled MIkan inside and opened the bag slung over her shoulders pulled out a wig and a chest protection top.

Mikan put these on, and here put this on aswell, Hotaru shoved a Black Feather's top and shorts into Mikan's hands.

"Eh? But Hotaru why?" Mikan looked at her best friend in confusion but did what she was told.

Five minutes later....

"Okay, I'm dressed now? Why am I doing this?" MIkan eyed herself in the mirror, seeing a 'boy' in the uniform look back at her.

"Mikan, you can get back at Hyuuga, do what ever you like, cause havoc even, I'll cover for you, just don't get yourself found out okay? In about 1 hour, 30 minutes come back to see me dressed as yourself, so you need to come back here and change so I'll leave the bag... here", Hotaru but the bag in the cupboard.

"Thanks Hotaru!" she who was now a he flashed a grin at his best friend. (For this part of the story Mikan will be referred to he and him in male form)

"Let the games begin", He said in a soothing voice The both of them exited the cabin and split ways, Hotaru went back to Natsume, informing him.

"Natsume san, MIkan still in the toilet but she'll be back" she said looking him in the eye.

"Sure" in his head...

_Why do I feel uneasy? I know somethings wrong-"_

"Natsume! Your turn!" Ruka yelled to his best mate.

"Yeah! coming!" He forgot what he was thinking and carried on with practice, as it was very important to him. (I shall tell you why later he is serious during practice)

Taking her place back at the table, she grabbed a tin of crab meat from the bag and started eating while having her eyes on a certain blonde head...

As for Mikan, she started exploring the area she was in then,

"You! Boy! What are you doing?"

Whipping his head around to see who called him, to his horror it was Natsume.

"Hotaru smacked her forehead when she saw how unbelievabley stupid her best friend was despite of what she had said.

Idiot!, Hotaru thought.

"Well you got yourself into trouble Mikan, let's see how you get out of this one"

"Erm.. er..."

"Well?" Natsume questioned the boy circling him.

"I'm new! Hi i'm...."

_Think MIkan! Think!_

"You are.." Natsume said edging closer to the boy.

"I'm Mitsuki! Nice to meet you" Offering his hand out, Natsume cautiously took it and squeezed hard.

Trying to hide the pain, Mitsuki smiling wide, with the right side of his lips twitching.

Letting go, Natsume decided to test the boy.

"Well I presume you are new, come practice with _me_, show _me_ what you can do"

"But Natsume-"

"Yuu, I'm captain, and I know what I'm doing, guys you can have a break half an hour, starting now!"

The rest of the team went off in different directions, and Ruka and Yuu went towards Hotaru at the table, grabbing a water bottle and pouring the cool water over there sweating bodies, Hotaru as usual took pictures thinking big money.

"Now, Mitsuki I want to have a little match with you, lets see what you can get with 5 serves" Natsume got the volleyball and threw it into Mitsuki's hands and took position on the other side of the court.

Thinking to himself Mitsuki thought...

_Uh oh, I need to finish this, and I think I better change back after this match_

Natsume thought to himself...

_I'm not gonna go easy on you new kid, Persona must of recruited you for some reason, so don't think that I'll go easy on you.._

"Game match, START!" Ruka shouted and so Mitsuki positioned to serve.

WHACK!

* * *

So what do you think now?

I'm starting the next chapter when when I post this one up.

So... Natsume thinks Mitsuki who is Mikan, was sent by Persona, Mikan wants to get out of the sticky situation, but Natsume won't let him go that easy.

The next chapter will be called 'The Reason'

Please do reviews the story ^^ xx Thank you very much


End file.
